csdfandomcom-20200213-history
Shish Kabob
A shish kabob, '''also known as '''shish kebap (from the Turkish şiş kebap), is a Turkish dish consisting in skewered and grilled cubes of meat and other ingredients. In Cook, Serve, Delicious! it is considered an Exotic specialty food. It is a very difficult food to prepare, even though it has 25 recipes and 10 ingredients. The difficult part is the fact that a perfect order requires the player not to place same ingredients next to each other. It does not require any special equipment to be prepared, but it can only be bought for two star restaurants or above. It costs $1900 and it sells for $8 each. Boosters and detractors Shish kabob has 4 boosters and 3 detractors. 2 of the boosters give an immediate buzz increase if the conditions are met (paired with other healthy food at least and having a four-star restaurant). One of the detractors also grant a negative -5% buzz but only during morning hours, and another one could potentially give another -5% if left in the menu for more than 2 consecutive days. It is therefore a great food to have on the menu for four star restaurants, providing that the player masters its tricky preparation. For two and three star restaurants, there are better options. Boosters: Green Tech, Rich Dish, Health Nuts, The Big Tipper. Detractors: Menu Rot, Complex Bits, Morning Aroma. Surprisingly, even though they cook very fast, they do not have the Fast Cooker detractor. Preparation Shish kabob is one of the trickiest foods to prepare. There are too many recipes to know them by heart (like with other complex foods like soup and lasagna) and the player must rely on preparing it while reading the recipe. It is very similar to preparing sushi in the way that every recipe asks for 8 ingredients and all the ingredients are added immediately and visibly. Those 8 ingredients must be placed on a skewer and then grilled. It takes 7 seconds to cook a shish kabob, and if left unattended, it burns in 8 seconds. The tricky part is that in every recipe there will be at least one ingredient that needs to be added two, three or four times. Those same ingredients cannot be added next to each other for a perfect order. E.g.: The Classic Kabob recipe asks for 2 tomatoes, 1 meat, 1 chicken, 2 green peppers and 2 red peppers. valid perfect orders could be: # Tomato, Meat, Tomato, Chicken, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Green Pepper, Red Pepper. # Green Pepper, Tomato, Chicken, Red Pepper, Tomato, Meat, Green Pepper, Red Pepper. # Red Pepper, Meat, Green Pepper, Tomato, Chicken, Green Pepper, Tomato, Red Pepper. # ...and any combination that does not have one tomato followed by another one, one green pepper followed by another one or one red pepper followed by another one. The best way to make sure those repeated ingredients are not next to each other is to put the repeated ingredients next to each other. In the previous example, that would mean adding ingredients in this order: Tomato, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Tomato, Green Pepper, Red Pepper (repeated ingredients), Chicken, Meat (non-repeated ingredients). Of course this needs to be mastered in order to make the shish kabob preparation as fast as possible. Recipes One star * Classic Kabob: Tomato x2, Meat, Chicken, Green Pepper x2, Red Pepper x2. * Meaty Kabob: Tomato, Meat x3, Chicken x3, and Green Pepper. * Pepper Kabob: Tomato, Meat, Green Pepper x3, Red Pepper x3. * Red Kabob: Tomato x3, Meat, Green Pepper, Red Pepper x3 * Kabobber: Tomato x2, Meat x2, Chicken x2, Green Pepper and Red Pepper. * Chicken Kabob: Tomato x2, Chicken x4, Green Pepper and Red Pepper. Two star * Onion Kabob: Tomato, Chicken, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Onion x4. * Tower Kabob: Meat, Chicken, Green Pepper x2, Red Pepper x2, Onion x2. * Tangy Kabob: Tomato, Green Pepper x2, Red Pepper x2, Onion x3. * Juicy Kabob: Meat x2, Chicken x2, Green Pepper, Onion x3. Three star * Hawaiian Kabob: Tomato, Meat, Chicken x2, Onion x2, Pineapple x2. * Pineapple Kabob: Tomato, Meat, Chicken, Onion, Pineapple x4. * Kabomber: Meat x2, Chicken, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Onion, Pineapple x2. * Kabob Sampler: Tomato, Meat, Chicken, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Onion, Pineapple x2. Four star * Squash Kabob: Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Onion, Pineapple x2, Squash x3. * Yellow Kabob: Meat, Chicken, Pineapple x3, Squash x3. * Crazy Kabob: Tomato, Chicken, Green Pepper x2, Onion x2 and Squash. * Kabob Platter: Tomato, Chicken x2, Green Pepper, Red Pepper, Onion, Pineapple and Squash. Five star * Veggie Kabob: Tomato, Green Pepper, Onion x2, Zucchini x2, Mushroom x2 * American Kabob: Meat, Chicken, Red Pepper, Onion, Squash x2, Mushroom x2. * Green Kabob: Chicken x2, Green Pepper x2, Zucchini x2, Mushroom x2. * Odessa Kabob: Meat x3, Squash, Zucchini x3 and Mushroom. * Kabob Spacial: Tomato x2, Green Pepper x2, Pineapple x2, Mushroom x2. * Tomato Kabob: Tomato x3, Meat, Chicken, Zucchini, Mushroom x2. Upgrade Path Category:Food Category:Specialty food Category:Exotic food Category:Articles missing uppgrade information Category:Rich dishes Category:Healthy Category:Big tippers Category:Foods that may suffer from menu rot Category:Complex Category:Foods that leave morning aroma Category:Foods that do not increase the amount of chores